El chico que anhelo en sus sueños
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Kazemaru pasa una noche queriendo ser el Emperador Oscuro, una espese de pesadilla, esta algo triste. !Lean¡


Hola gente, este es mi primer fic, es de mi personaje favorito de Inazuma eleven, Kazemaru, trata sobre como el anhela ser importante. Espero lo disfruten. Saionara

Letra normal- Narrador

_Letra cursiva- Kazemaru_

Era una fría noche, las calles estaban desiertas, y un frío viento soplaba con fuerza.

Los árboles se sacudían al comando del viento, no había luna que iluminara este solitario y escalofriante lugar. No muy lejos de la plaza, talvez a una cuadra o dos la ventana de un cuarto del segundo piso de una casa estaba abierta de en su totalidad. Dentro había un escritorio con muchos papeles y utensilios desparramados enzima, el viento provocaba que de vez en cuando las hojas se alborotaran y ocasionalmente volaran unos centímetros. También había un estante con libros, chuchearías y fotos, no tan lejos de el estante estaba una puerta decorada con lo que parecían ráfagas de viento, verdes enredaderas con hojas tratando de adueñarse de la puerta, la pintura era tan real que parecía que lentamente acaparaban más espacio, nadie lo notaria.

Y alado izquierdo del escritorio pegada a la pared, había una cama en ella reposaba un chico de largos cabellos azul turquesa desparramados por toda la almohada.

¿Que es lo que sucede?, el chico no párese hallarse bien.

Se revolcaba en la cama, apretaba sus dientes, sudaba, posiblemente una pesadilla, ¿que podría provocar tanto remordimiento?, no lo se.

_Podía ver su sonrisa, en este lugar donde no hay más que oscuridad, esa sonrisa maliciosa, llena de egocentrismo, enojo, maldad. Veía como una resplandeciente piedra colgaba de su cuello, como sus ojos reflejaban victoria… o era los míos._

_Sí eran los míos, yo era esa persona de maliciosa sonrisa._

Pobre chico, ¿que soñara?, ¿Qué le causara tanto dolor?

_Mi número era el diez, un gran diez, uno de los que la gente anhela en las competencias._

_No era un dos, ese detestable dos que siempre llevaba… claro siempre seria yo el segundo, siempre me taparías con tu infinita sombra, siempre seria menos._

_Podía verme a mi mismo, la gente me aclamaba, ya no era el segundo, ese egocentrismo y maldad que siempre me guardaba para mis adentros, ya no lo tenia que esconder, podía mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos por que la gente ya no me opacaría._

_Sentí el calido brillo de el meteorito, lo tome en mis manos, era casi tan calido como la luz del sol, pude sentir su poder. Levante la vista y observe como la gente me aclamaba aun estando en esa penumbra, me sentí… feliz._

Que se esconderá en los sueños de ese chico, que memorias le traerán esa angustia. Tal vez si sus amigos estuvieran aquí para consolarlo, no se sentiría tan mal. La ayuda de tus seres amados y cercanos siempre seria consolante.

_No recordaba la ultima vez que me había sentido tan feliz, era como volver al pasado, cuando mi madre jugaba con migo, cuando la pasábamos juntos haciéndonos reír o manchándonos de alguna harina de pastel, cuando aun latía su corazón._

Parecía que su pesadilla empeoraba, cada vez se arremolinaba mas, su rostro estaba desesperado, pobre chico, si la luna estuviera aquí ni siquiera ella podría curarlo.

_Levante la vista a aquellos que me aclamaban y sonreí, pero no maliciosamente, no, yo sonreí de verdad, lance mis brazos al aire en ese lugar oscur__o y salude felizmente a la gente yo ya no era un reflejo de el Emperador Oscuro ahora podía ser el en realidad ._

! TRUMP ¡

El chico cayó de la cama de tanto moverse.

_Levante la cabeza rápidamente al sentir un fuerte golpe, mire hacia los lados, muchas hojas estaban tiradas por todos lados, se habían volado debido al viento y… me di cuenta… estaba en mi cuarto, mi felicidad no era real, ya no e__ra el poderoso Emperador Oscuro._

Después de caer el chico parecía no saber donde estaba, giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia los lados para darse cuenta de que había despertado. Se sentó en el suelo algo desorientado, recogió sus piernas asta su pecho. Se quedo mirando unos instantes al suelo algo nervioso, tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido, su pelo despeinado le bajaba por la cara pero aun dejaba ver sus ojos. Lentamente coloco su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, y se escucho como un silencioso sollozo comenzó a surgir del chico, ¿Qué le causaría tanto dolor y tristeza?, ¿Qué podría provocar que ese amable chico llorara?, la verdad no lo se.

Afuera en las calles esta oscuro, no hay ningún alma que merodee por estos tristes bares, todo esta solo, el viento sopla, los árboles se mesen, no hay nadie en esta noche para consolar a ese joven… que llora, no se por que lo hace, pero solo se… que no hay nadie.


End file.
